Melting a Cold Heart
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Minato just winged Tsukiumi and has a dream about another Sekirei that is reacting to him. However, when Minato goes looking for her, things get...interesting. What will happen when Minato and Akitsu meet. Just a little what if for the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Izumo Inn:**

Minato Sahashi, was asleep in his room with his Sekirei, Musubi, Matsu, and his newest Sekirei Tsukiumi. After Minato brought Tsukiumi back too Izumo Inn things got pretty funny when they walked in and Miya asked who she was. The answer too Miya's question came in one replay from Tsukiumi saying that she was Minato's wife.

After she said that Musubi proclaimed that she was Minato's wife too, which anger Tsukiumi but, before she could start a fight with the busty girl Miya stepped in with her hannya mask appearing behind her thus scaring Tsukiumi into submission.

All in all, it was another eventful day at Izumo Inn. Now, Minato was sleeping peacefully in his bed with some of his Sekirei minus Ku, who was sleeping in Miya's room. While Minato was sleeping he was having a dream about a certain ice using Sekirei.

**Minato's Dream:**

"Where am I?" Minato asked as he found himself in a park.

He was starting to walk when he saw someone he didn't recognize siting on a park and started walking towards them. As he got closer, he saw that it was a woman with light brown hair wearing a white kimono type dress with a black obi around her waist and chains holding the top of her shirt semi-closed while the rest of the chains looped around her neck went between her cleavage.

As Minato stood over her, he could see that she looked lonely and depressed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Minato asked getting her attention.

"Ah...who ever you are, you should just go away and leave me alone." She said as she lifted her head showing Minato the Sekirei mark on her forehead.

Minato was shocked at first from seeing the Sekirei mark on her forehead but quickly recovered as he gazed into her gray eyes.

"Why do you want me to leave? I want to help you." minato said shocking the woman who slowly looked back down depressed.

"Ah...you can't help me because, I'm broken." She said in a sad tone confusing Minato.

Minato wanted to ask what she meant by broken but the dream ended.

**Minato's Dream End:**

Minato woke up with a cold sweat and panting as the morning sun was starting to rise. As Minato got control over his breathing, he started to remember the dream he just had. The first thought to come to his mind was who the woman is and what did she mean by broken.

_'Just who was that Sekirei? What did she mean by broken? And why did she look so depressed? Whatever the reason, I want to find her and if she is reacting to me, help her.'_ Minato thought as he stared at his bedroom sealing.

"Minato, are you okay?" Musubi asked starting to wake up.

"Huh, I'm fine Musubi it's just...I think another Sekirei is reacting to me." Minato answered making Musubi start jumping with excitement.

"Yay, Minato has another Sekirei reacting to him." Musubi yelled while jumping up and down causing her breasts to bounce and giving Minato a nosebleed.

"Musubi, why art thou yelling and jumping around?" Tsukiumi asked as she and Matsu started to wake up.

Musubi stopped jumping and looked at Tsukiumi and Matsu with excitement.

"Minato said theirs another Sekirei reacting to him." Musubi answered with joy shocking both Sekirei.

"WHAT!?" Tsukiumi yelled then looked at Minato with anger. "How dare thou start having another Sekirei react to thee." Tsukiumi yelled as she grabbed Minato by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him back and forth.

"Wait Tsukiumi, I'm sorry but, it's not my fault. She just appeared in my dream." Minato said after Tsukiumi stopped shaking him.

"Fine, just which Sekirei is it this time then?" Tsukiumi asked with an irritated expression.

Minato thought for a moment trying to remember the woman from his dream.

"I don't really know but, she looked depressed and lonely but, the most noticeable thing about her is that she had a Sekirei mark on her forehead." Minato answered shocking all three of his Sekirei.

"Did you say she had a Sekirei mark on her forehead?" Matsu asked getting a nod from Minato. "Minato, come with me to my room while Musubi and Tsukiumi get dressed. I think I know who the Sekirei is that you're talking about." Matsu said as she and Minato left the room and headed towards Matsu's secret room while Musubi and Tsukiumi started to get dressed.

**Matsu's Room:**

As soon as Minato and Matsu entered her room she quickly changed out of her night clothes, causing Minato to get a nosebleed, into her regular dress and started typing on her computer while Minato watched from behind. After about a few minutes, an image appeared on the screen.

"Ah huh, I think I found her. Is this the woman from your dream Minato?" Matsu asked as she moved aside so Minato could see who was on the screen.

"Yeah, that's her." Minato answered as he stared at the woman on the screen.

"That's what I was afraid of." Matsu said as she read the information on this Sekirei. "Minato, this is number 07 Akitsu, the ice Sekirei." Matsu said with a serious expression.

"Okay, so what's wrong with her then?" Minato asked confused.

"It's not that anything is wrong with her. It's just that, she's a scrapped number." Matsu answered with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean? What's a scrapped number?" Minato asked even more confused.

Matsu was about to answer but, was interrupted by Tsukiumi and Musubi walking in. As they walked in Musubi sat down next to Minato while Tsukiumi stood over him and eyed the screen in shock.

"So, this is the Sekirei from thou's dream Minato?" Tsukiumi asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but, Matsu said that she is a scrapped number. What does that mean?" Minato asked noticing the sad expressions on all of their faces.

"Well, you see Minato." Matsu began. "A scrapped number is a Sekirei that was experimented on by her adjuster to make her stronger but, their was a miss hap." Matsu said in a sad tone making Minato even more curious.

"Miss hap? Like what?" Minato asked worried.

"Well, the experiments Akitsu's adjuster used on her were all failures. Because of this, Akitsu's adjuster was fired from MBI and took his anger out on Akitsu by making it where she can't be winged by an Ashikabi. In short, she's broken." Matsu answered sadly shocking Minato.

_'Now it all makes sense. The reason why she's so depressed and lonely. I should've known it was MBI's fault.'_ Minato thought in anger. _'Just because some guy gets fired for his own failures, he blames it all on her. Who ever her adjuster was, is nothing but a failure who takes his problems out on other people.'_ Minato thought as he stood up.

"Minato." Musubi said as she stood up with him getting his attention. "Please tell Musubi that we're going to go look for Akitsu. Akitsu needs us, Akitsu needs Minato." Musubi said while us her most dangerous weapon, the puppy eyes.

Minato sweat dropped at Musubi's eyes, and was about reply but was cut off by Tsukiumi.

"Minato, as much as I loath to admit it, I agree with Musubi to make Akitsu thy Sekirei." Tsukiumi said shocking everyone in the room. "Before thou ask, I'm not the least bit happy about my husband gaining another Sekirei but, if what thou say is true about her past Matsu, then I shall allow Minato to wing another Sekirei just this once. After all, I myself wouldn't even wish such a fate upon my enemy. No Sekirei deserves such injustice." Tsukiumi said with a fire in her eyes.

"Well, I guess that settles it, we're going to search for Akitsu, and I don't care what it takes we're going to find her." Minato said getting happy smiles from his Sekirei.

"I'm glad that you're willing to go so far to find her but,...I already know where she's at." Matsu said as she read more information on the screen.

"Really? Where?" Minato asked a little embarrassed.

"That's the problem, she's with the Ashikabi of the South, Mikogami Hayato." Matsu said in a serious tone as a picture of Mikogami appeared on the screen.

"Huh, he doesn't look that bad. He just looks like a spoiled rich kid." Minato said as he eyed the Ashikabi.

"Oh no, one of his Sekirei tried to kill you and forcibly wing Ku." Matsu said shocking Minato and Musubi.

"W-wait, you mean that girl with the scythe was one of his Sekirei?" Minato asked turning pale.

"Yep, that's right." Matsu said smiling. "Anyway, you three have fun asking him to give you Akitsu, bye." Matsu said as she pushed them out the door.

**Hayato Mansion:**

Akitsu woke up in her warm silk bed after having an odd dream about a person she had never seen before but, wanted to help her. The strange thing is that she wanted him to leave her alone but didn't, he just stayed their with her even after she said that she was broken. Even stranger, Akitsu's body felt warm after she woke up.

_'Why is my body filling so warm?'_ Akitsu thought as she got out of bed and go dressed. _'Why did I have that weird dream?'_ She thought as she walked into the living room and saw Mikogami watching TV with mutsu.

"Well, their's my beautiful ice mistress." Mikogami said after he noticed Akitsu walk in.

"Mikogami-sama, now that Akitsu is here we should get going to find another Sekirei." Mutsu said as he stood up.

"Very well, mutsu." Mikogami said before gaining a sickening smile. "But first, I want to find the Ashikabi who's been getting in my way in winging Sekirei." Mikogami said walking towards the door.

"You mean the one that winged number 108 and recently number 9?" Mutsu asked.

"Yes, the same one who's Sekirei deactivated Yomi. I plan to pay him back for that and also show him to never get in my way. Also, did you find out who he is?" Mikogami asked.

"Yes, his name is Minato Sahashi." Mutsu said causing Mikogami's smile to grow.

"Good, now that we know who he is, I'll show him what happens when you steal from me." Mikogami said as they got in his limo.

_'Minato Sahashi, why does that name make my body fill even warmer?'_ Akitsu thought as they rode toward the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**Random Street:**

"Okay, so how are we going to find Akitsu?" Minato asked as he and his Sekirei, Musubi and Tsukiumi walked down a the street.

"Well, that's a good question." Musubi began with a finger on her bottom lip. "Because, Matsu said that she was in the hands of another Ashikabi and theirs no telling where to find him." She finished with a cute pout.

Minato thought about what Musubi just said. Then an idea hit him and he turned towards Tsukiumi with a little hope.

"Tsukiumi, you were wandering the city before I met you, right?" Minato asked Tsukiumi who nodded in reply. "Is it possible that you may have seen or met Akitsu? Or even this Mikogami guy?" Minato finished.

Tsukiumi had to think on this for a minute. She knew that she had heard that name before but, from where? Then she remembered the name of Mikogami and got pissed.

"No, I don't remember ever meeting this Akitsu but, I have heard of this Mikogami." Tsukiumi said as she spat Mikogami's name. "He is the Ashikabi who has been forcefully winging Sekirei." She finished with an angered expression shocking both Minato and Musubi.

"That's awful." Musubi said with a saddened yet cute expression. "A Sekirei shouldn't be in the hands of such a bad person. Minato, we need to find Akitsu and give her a loving home, so she can be happy with you like we are Minato." She finished with a fire in her eyes.

"You're right Musubi, we need to find her and fast." Minato said earning smiles from both Sekirei.

"Then let us make haste, if we are going to find Akitsu then we should look for her as soon as possible." Tsukiumi said with a confident smile.

Minato was about say something until, his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that was Matsu.

"Hey, Matsu, what's up?" Minato asked as he opened his phone.

"You're not going to believe this but, I found her." Matsu replied as she watched a GPS tracker on one of her computers. "I found Akitsu."

"You did? That's great wher..." Minato began but was off.

"Hold on Minato, there's more. She's not alone. Mikogami is with her." Matsu said in a serious tone.

"That's just great. Anyway, where is she? We need to find her." Minato said with anticipation.

"Their not far. In fact, looks like their coming towards you." Matsu said as she eyed her monitor.

"Wait, they are? From where?" Minato asked then he and his Sekirei turned to see a limo stop behind them. "Uh, never mind. I think we found them." Minato said nervously as he hung up his phone.

The doors opened, and the first one they saw exit the car was a silver haired man wearing a black open-shirt with matching pants and gloves with an orange scarf, carrying a sword.

The next, was a brown haired boy, who looked no older then 15, wearing a fancy all white suit, with a smug grin on his face.

The last one, was the very person that Minato, Musubi, and Tsukiumi had been searching for.

"Akitsu." Minato mumbled as he saw the same Sekirei from his dream.

"Greetings, Minato Sahashi I pre-zoom?" Mikogami asked shocking Minato.

"Yeah, that's me. I guess that means you're Hayato Mikogami, right?" Minato asked earning a nod from said boy.

"Yes, that's me, and I'm here to show you what happens when you steal from me." Mikogami said with his grin growing bigger and shocking Minato.

"W-what? I-I didn't steal anything from you." Minato said waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh, but you did. You stole the Green Girl from me. As well as ruining my plans to capture the water Sekirei standing beside you. So, for getting in my way, you will be killed." Mikogami said shocking Minato, Musubi, and Tsukiumi. "Mutsu, Akitsu, if you please."

"Wait!" Minato yelled getting everyone's attention. "We didn't come fight." He said slightly calming the tension.

"Then what do you want?" Mutsu asked calmly.

"Uh, w-well...you see a...I had a dream about one of your Sekirei." Minato said shocking Mikogami, Mutsu, and Akitsu.

"You had...a dream?" Akitsu asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, so you had a dream about one of my Sekirei? Pray tell, just which one is it?" Mikogami said smugly.

"Me." Akitsu said getting everyone's attention. "It was me you dreamt about, wasn't it?" She asked feeling the heat inside her rise as she eyed Minato.

"Y-yeah, I came looking for you. To ask you to be my Sekirei." Minato said causing shocking Akitsu.

"Why?" Akitsu began as she looked towards the ground. "Why would you want me? I'm broken." She finished with sadness in her tone.

"Akitsu, I don't care if you're broken or not." Minato said getting her attention. "I only want to see you happy."

To say that Akitsu was shocked was an understatement as the heat she felt inside her grow so much, she felt like she was going to pass out.

_'This heat...is so...unbearable...I can't take it.'_ Akitsu thought as she stared at Minato and was about lunge at him with passion but, was stopped by Mikogami's laughter.

"Hahahahaha, that is just heartwarming but, that's not going to happen." Mikogami said shocking everyone.

_'What is Mikogami-sama doing?'_ Mutsu thought as he turned towards Akitsu, who looked like she was breathing heavily. _'Doesn't he see the Akitsu wants to be with this Ashikabi?'_

"What? What does thou mean no, thine lowly monkey?" Tsukiumi yelled the young Ashikabi.

"Heh, it's not like I can wing her, no. However, I'm the one who found her. Meaning, she's apart of my collection. Besides that, what makes you think that you can make her happier then I can?" Mikogami said smugly. "I can give her anything she wants. Food, clothes, a warm bed, all of it. What could you possibly give to her that I can't?"

"Minato can give her the love and happiness she so rightfully deserves." Musubi yelled shocking Mikogami. "Minato is everything a real Ashikabi should be. He's kind, caring, and protective towards all of us. That's why he's a better Ashikabi then you."

"Thou art right, Musubi. Minato is a better Ashikabi then thou Mikogami and he's more deserving of someone like Akitsu." Tsukiumi said as eyed the Ashikabi in front of them.

"Wow, thanks guys." Minato said before facing Mikogami again. "And you know what Mikogami? Their right, I can give Akitsu all of that. Because, unlike you, I treat my sekirei with respect while you treat yours like toys that you can replace, it's sick." Minato said shocking both Mikogami and Akitsu while earning a smile from Mutsu. "Now, can we please have Akitsu."

Mikogami was at a loss for words as he stared at Minato and felt a little respect and anger towards his words. Mikogami turned towards Akitsu and saw that on the outside, she was calm but, on the inside, she was going wild wanting to be with Minato. He had to think for a second, then got an idea before turning to Akitsu.

"Akitsu." Mikogami said getting her attention. "Do you want to go with them?" He asked shocking both her and Mutsu.

"Yes!" Akitsu yelled as she ran towards Minato and caught him in a tight hug.

"Uh, thanks Mikogami." Minato said trying to keep blood from shooting out of his nose as Akitsu, unknowing, pressed her large bust on his chest.

"You're welcome, and take good care of her. She's really the hand-full." Mikogami said as he and Mutsu got in the limo and left.

"Well, Akitsu." Minato said getting her attention as she pulled away from him. "Ready to go home."

"Yes, Minato-sama." Akitsu said with a small smile.

"W-wait what?" Minato yelled in shock.

"Is something wrong, Minato-sama?" Akitsu asked worried.

"N-no, but, you can just call me Minato, okay?" Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, Minato." Akitsu replied with a small blush.

"Well, we should get back home. We'll have to talk to Miya about giving Akitsu a room." Minato said with a smile.

As Minato turned around about to walk away, he stopped as something grabbed his arm and pressed it into something big and soft. When he looked to his right, he blushed as he saw that it was Akitsu wrapped around his arm, pressing it in between her large breasts, laying her head on his shoulder smiling.

"Well, looks like thou has a new Sekirei Minato." Tsukiumi said with a tick-mark on the side of her head.

"Yeah, and she's going to love it at Izumo Inn with us Minato." Musubi said as she grabbed his arm and did the same as Akitsu did making Minato's blush increase.

"Curse thee Musubi, I'm Minato's true wife." Tsukiumi said under her breath as she walked towards Izumo Inn, followed by Minato with Akitsu and Musubi on his arms.

_'I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting.'_ Minato thought as they headed towards Izumo Inn with his new Sekirei.

**Mikogami's Limo:**

"I can't believe you actually gave Akitsu up so easily without a fight Mikogami-sama."

"Oh, Mutsu, you're sometimes naive." Mikogami said with grin. "I didn't give her up. No, I have a plan. You see, I plan to prove to Sahashi that no matter what he does, he won't wing Akitsu and sooner or later we'll make our move once he see's that his effort is pointless and kill him, and his Sekirei."

"Oh, I see now. Clever but, what if Akitsu is somehow winged by him?" Mutsu asked carefully.

"Kill her." Mikogami said as they drove off.


End file.
